Zarbok
Miles James also known as "Zarbok"''' '''is a Main Character and a former Antagonist in The Johnny Cooper Series who was first known to be a assistant to Johnny Cooper in a video collab that featured Johnny and Crystal Fissure. He later befriended Kewl Games, Cam-Man The Sorcerer and TJ Muller during a podcast. There's where he fell in love with Cam-Man where they became a love interest for a month before Zarbork had a stick up his ass and decided to shoot TJ in the chest. Kewl and Johnny quickly grabbed his leaked photos that had Zarbok dressed as a furry. This resulted in Cam-Man fighting with Zarbok in Cam's Backyard. Zarbok used his furry suit while Cam used his Iron Man Suit. During a anime battle, Zarbok destroyed Cam-Man's suit and was in top of him like a porno and was about to kill him, however the scene ended there and the characters did not reappear til one year later. One year later passed and we see Zarbok and Cooper come to a mutual alliance as the darker forces seek to come. There was another huge gap, However it was unknown what happend during the one year gap or the other until Season 6, where Zarbok had a solo episode of what happend after the "The Night of the Hack". During January, Zarbok has been running a Business that would try to put the N. Sane Gang business out. However, this was a personal problem for him and he was only co-manager and not the CTO of the company. In order to acomplish his wish, he had intercourse with the CTO's brother and would threaten to release a video publicly which would put the company "N-Corp" in risk. However, the CTO9 who was later revealed to be Abdullah Shakur, fired Zarbok. Leading him to go down a spiral of madness, however after his let go. He was invited one last time for a Christmas Night Party. There he seduced the sister of Abdullah and started choking her to death at the top of the building. He made sure to leave no trace and headed out to the Cooper Gang headquarters where he met Johnny Cooper alone. Zarbok remembered everything he did to him but he was not the enemy. However he put on some gloves, and started to tell Cooper how he choked a woman to death but felt no empathy. He feels wonder, Zarbok knew during his time at N-Corp about the Hack that will destroy the world which was being worked on by Johnny Cooper, Edpic 888, Panda Jeans, Cam-Man, Kewl Games, Alex Galax and RkoNoHomo. "Let me see everything" said Zarbok. (Where is my Mind starts playing). Johnny shows Zarbok everything he worked on. Now wanting to take down N-Corp, he made an alliance with Cooper and that Night they finished the code and registered the Hack. The rest of the cast showed up which then ended with a shootout led by the Deep Web Gang. The N. Sane Gang being extinct, leads to Cam, Johnny and Zarbok to go to 3 different locations before the goverment finds them, Zarbok is sent to a winter like place in New Hampshire. Close to where Cam-Man is. He spends months isolated from society in a dark cold cabin, where he goes outside to feed himself by hunting and cooking old style. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters